White Nightmare
by TheGrayCavalry
Summary: There's a new guild in Earthland. And they're going to raise hell. Taking a break from Accepting OC's. See inside for details. Rated T for cursing, and perverted moments.
1. A New Beginning

I'm glad I had the courage to put this up. It's my first fanficiton I've posted. I haven't seen any Fairy Tail Enter OC's at all. I have the pleasure of doing this first! I am such a Fairy Tail fanatic! ._. Hope you enjoy. Critique accepted. I'm sorry I'm a terrible writer. I'M ONLY 14! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! **Taking a break from accepting OC's. Anything bolded you HAVE to read. Updates shall be at random. Please remind me if I forget about this story for a while.**

Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's. Not mine. If it was mine, Natsu and Gerard would be chained to my bed, and Lucy would have Loki chained to hers. ._. Only Zero, the guild White Nightmare, and the storyline are mine. Oh, and Dark Eye, but who cares about them?

**[1] Ojii-san means Grandpa. I think. ****[2] Think Yuna's hairstyle from Final Fantasy X-2. Her hair is really hard to describe. ._. [3] Onna means woman. I think once again.**

* * *

><p>Her heels made a clacking sound as they hit the pavement. Then the sound stopped. She was staring at a small home, painted a vibrant blue, that had two windows in front and a flat roof. The wooden door was beat up and looked like it could give a mean splinter.<p>

"That has to be it…" She said. The girl walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, so she knocked again.

"W-Who is it?" called a hoarse, wavering voice.

"The mage from White Nightmare." The door immediately opened revealing a short, old, bald man who was shaking violently. "Um," The girl said. "You okay there, **[1]** Ojii-san? Or do I need to call a medic?" He simply waved her comment off and looked her up and down. She certainly was an odd sight. Her snow-white hair reached her chin. Her hair curved outwards, giving it a spiky look. There was this peculiar braid she had that was longer than the rest of her hair, reaching down to half of the bottom section of her long, slender legs. **[2]** Tattooed under her right eye, there were three zeros. She wore black shorts that reached to the middle of her thigh, and a white v-neck. She wore black heels, which looked like they easily kill someone. On her chest, was her guild's emblem, right over her heart. What were most striking were her eyes. Her stare was extremely intense and intimidating, calculating and cold. It was as if she could see through your very soul. Her eyes were a neutral, calm gray.

"What's your name, **[3]** onna?" The old man asked, still shaking violently.

"Zero." And she handed him a piece of paper. He took it and stood aside, to let her in. Zero walked inside. The house was quaint, and cozy with tons of pictures hanging on the walls, mostly of the old man and two other blondes, one a child, and one a woman. There was a couch in the middle of the living room, a coffee table in front of it. There were two doors Zero could see. One was closed, and the other was wide open, revealing a child's bedroom. "So," She leaned casually against a wall. "tell me about this job."

The man smiled sadly, his eyes misty, as if he was looking at something distant. He sat on his couch and started. "Four years ago, I lived here with my wife and daughter. We were poor, but still happy as clams. We'd lived here all our lives, and nothing bad had ever happened," his face darkened. "until that fateful day. A dark guild attacked our village and they took all our money, food and women. My wife was taken, but luckily my daughter was too young, so they left her. We the villagers tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. Every week, for four years they've stolen our food, resources and family. Whenever guards from the Council came, they were either bribed or killed. Last week…" Tears started running down his old, wrinkled face. "Last week my daughter was taken. They considered her old enough and took her." He sobbed. "Please!" He kneeled and pleaded. "Please bring back my daughter! I already know my wife is dead, but please bring my dear Lily back! I'll give you anything!"

Zero calmly stared at the man and said, "Sure I'll get your daughter back. And as a bonus, I'll kick the dark guild's ass. How about that Ojii-san?"

The old man got up, his eyes lighting up with happiness, and it seemed his trembling was less violent now. "Oh thank you! Thank you."

"Now," Zero said. "Where are these guys?"

"I don't know, but they're supposed to come today, probably in a few hours."

Zero opened the door and walked out. "Alright then. See ya, in a little bit, Ojii-san." The old man thanked her once more and closed the door. Zero walked through the town, seeing run down little houses, much like the old man's. No one seemed to be in sight. They were all hiding from the dark guild, hoping to be spared. "I'm sleepy…" Zero mumbled, and promptly passed out on the side of the road.

She was awakened by the sounds of screaming, and maniac laughter.

"Hey," A man, presumably part of the dark guild, hovered over her, talking to his partner who was holding stolen food. "This one's hot." He let out a feral, disgusting grin. "Let's take her." He reached for Zero, but found his arm grabbed. Zero twisted his arm, with a sickening crack, and threw him at a tree. The impact cracked the tree in half, and the top half fell on the man.

His partner gaped, and dropped his food, but quickly recovered, yelling, "What are you? A mercenary?"

"No," she calmly replied. "I'm a mage." And she gave him a roundhouse kick to his head, which sent him crashing through a mob of his buddies. The ones who got hit, passed out, but the others, turned on Zero. All at once, they released their magic at her, leaving a huge crater where she was standing.

"Ha!" One of the men in front exclaimed. "She was so weak, we incinerated her! This is the might of our guild Dark Eye! Too bad, though. She was really cute, and did you see those breasts? Those were huge!" Nobody said anything, so he looked back. The man stumbled backwards, horrified at what he saw. All of his guild members were on the ground, battered, bloody and unconscious. Zero grabbed his collar and stared at him intently.

"Lead me to your headquarters." She demanded. The man was scared out of his wits, horrified at what she would do to him. He agreed, fearing for his life.

* * *

><p>Here's the character sheet. <strong>URGENT NEWS! I NEED SOMEONE TO CREATE AN EMBLEM FOR WHITE NIGHTMARE! <strong>

**FOR THE EMBLEM: I honestly can't think of how to describe the emblem or even think one up. I've tried my best. Thats why when the old man was describing Zero, he didn't describe the guild emblem. Please, PM a description of what you want the guild emblem to be, OR draw a picture, put it on deviantart or some other picture sharing site, and PM the link to me. The coolest, most fitting one shall become White Nightmare's Emblem, and I will love you forever.**

**NOTICE: I'm taking a break from accepting OC's. It's just until I get all the OC's I've gotten in the story. I'll tell all of you when you can send your OC's again. Creating the emblem is still up.**

Did I forget anything?


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

Oh hello again. I feel disappointed in this chapter. Hmm, I dunno, you tell me. It's probably not that great considering I wrote it yesterday, right after the first chapter. XD You be the judge. I'm sorry if I suck. This chapter is longer than the previous, I think.

[**1] Nigero means Run away. It's more forceful than nigete, which is also run away.**

* * *

><p>Zero rapidly walked through the forest, being careful not to get hit by any branches.<p>

"That w-way." The man in Zero's iron grip pointed to their left.

Zero turned left, and after they passed a few more trees, there was a clearing. The clearing was filled with tents, all bearing the mark of Dark Eye. Their emblem was simply an eye shape with a circle in the middle, and an x inside the circle. There was a flagpole near where Zero was. She walked towards it and dragged the man behind her. There were tons of scantily clad women milling about with forlorn expression. Most seemed to be carrying food or a drink, and all had shackles on their legs. The shackles were long, and were leading to the humongous tent in the middle. It was a dark purple, the Dark Eye Emblem on the top.

"My M-master is in there… He'll whoop your ass and make you one of his concubines." He seemed to be gaining more confidence. Zero needed to fix that. She closed her eyes, reached for his shirt, and started unbuttoning it. "Oh? So you'd rather be my concubine? I'm perfectly fine with that. Let it be known that today, the Great Pine, of Dark Eye, conquered… uh… Miss, what is your name?"

She seemed to be putting something on his head, but he didn't know what. Fact is he didn't care. "Zero." She answered.

"Okay, nice name by the way." He continued. "The Greatest Man in the Universe, Pine of Dark Eye conquered Zero!" Zero tied a rope around his wrist. "Oh," he growled in what he thought was a seductive way. "You like to play rough I see… I'm down with- Hey! What- Ow!" Zero pulled down a rope, and Pine was propelled in the sky by the rope around his wrist. Zero ripped the dark guild's flag off, and stood back to admire their new flag. Pine was dangling, from his wrist, but that wasn't the best part. He was dressed in a short, hot pink, miniskirt, with matching high heels and a tube top. He had lipstick expertly applied to his lips, and a beautiful, big, red bow on his head. "Get me down from here!" he yelled. "Take this crap off of me you bitch!"

Zero's eyes turned a mischievous green and she blew him a kiss. "You look fabulous, Pine-sama." The women looked up and giggled, happy to for once have some entertainment. Some girls even took the liberty to throw their food at him. Zero spotted a blonde girl with long hair, and pure, blue eyes. She wore extremely short, white shorts, and a purple, small bikini top. Zero recognized her from the pictures.

She didn't seem to be laughing, in fact, she was murmuring, "Oh no! If the Master finds this we'll all be punished. Oh, help me!" She saw Zero and looked her up and down. She seemed to have found something surprising, and quickly ran over to her. "Miss!" She said. "Please, you must leave now before they find you! I assume you're not a concubine here because you're not shackled. Once they take you, there is no way out! Please, **[1]** nigero!"

Zero's eyes turned back to their docile gray, and she asked, "By any chance is your father the old man who lives in the blue house? Lily is your name, isn't it?"

Lily's eyes lit up and she squealed, "Yes! Yes he is. I haven't seen him since last week. I really want to go back to him."

Zero leaned down, grabbed the girl's shackles, and ripped it apart. "Then go," Zero said. "Tell your dad, all I have left to do is kick some more ass, and I'll be right there."

Lily squealed once more and crushed Zero in a hug. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you" she whispered, and ran off. Zero blinked a few times, a bit perturbed by the sudden contact, but quickly shook it off. Zero freed all the women, each crying, giving her hugs, and thanking her.

Then, from inside the tent, a voice boomed, "Where is my food?" Zero picked up a discarded plate of food and walked inside the tent. All the shiny things hurt her eyes. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the top of the tent, and directly below was a huge bed, adorned with rubies, and diamonds, and all the gems you could imagine. On the bed was a young man, with purple, combed down hair, and no shirt. He had black shorts on, and was lying down on his bed, hands supporting his head. "Humph. Haven't seen you before. Oh well, now bring me my damn food!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Zero said, and she threw the plate she had like a Frisbee, straight at the man. The plate had so much force behind it, that it sliced his side, and embedded itself deep into the wooden headboard of the bed. The food that was on the plate, smashed into the man's chest, leaving colorful splatters.

The young man looked enraged. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I AM THE GREAT MALVA WHO IS MASTER OF THIS GUILD!" Sound familiar? "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME BITCH, AND FEEL MY WRATH!" Magic Symbols appeared in his eyes, and it went dark. It was as if the light had been sucked out of the tent.

Zero felt a breeze to her right and quickly ducked. Pain blossomed in her cheek, and something wet ran down her face. Unless he was using a plate like she did, he had to be using some bladed weapon. Crouching, Zero swiped her leg towards her attacker, and managed to knock him down. She quickly grabbed some part of his body, and threw him outside of the tent.

Light blinded Zero for a few seconds. When her eyes adjusted, she saw the huge hole he tore in the tent. Malva was 20 feet away from the tent on the ground, picking himself up, the fury evident on his face. "Who sent you? The Council? What mercenary guild are you from?"

"I'm not a mercenary. I'm a mage from White Nightmare, and I simply don't like to use my magic."

He laughed. "I've never heard of such a stupid thing." Malva exquipped a sword and rushed towards Zero. Now that she could see, life was easier. She ran towards him, getting ready for what was coming. He swung his sword, and Zero aimed a punch at him. Malva's sword sliced into her shoulder, but milliseconds later, he was sent flying. The crack of the bones in his face resounded throughout the forest, and Malva crashed into a bunch of nearby pine trees, knocking them down.

Zero sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet." She looked up and saw Pine staring at the demolished pine trees, mouth agape. In no hurry, she slowly walked back to the village, her shoulder throbbing, and bleeding profusely. Once she got there, she saw that the Council's army was there, arresting the weak members of Dark Eye, and getting ready to go to their camp. All around were signs of celebration. Families laughed, danced, and cried. Food was piling up everywhere, and sake being passed out. Zero felt someone tackle her, and quickly whirled around. The old man hung on to her, thanking her for all she'd done. Surprisingly enough, the Ojii-san had a pretty strong grip. His daughter quickly followed, piling on to Zero.

"Thank you!" They both cried, "Thank you! I can finally be happy!"

Zero sighed once more. "Okay, okay. Off, so I can be on my way."

Lily protested, "But, stay for the party! You are our savior, Miss Zero from White Nightmare!"

"No I'm fine. Please, just give me my reward, and I'll be on my way." The old man reached into his pocket.

Just as he was pulling something out, one of the Council's army men yelled, "You!" Zero recognized him. She'd punched him yesterday for disturbing her nap. There were bandages rolled around his face.

"Oh, shi-," Zero took off running.

* * *

><p>No OC's in this chapter, but one in the next. I'm sorry that the battle scene was so short. That was the first battle scene I've ever written. I promise I will get better, so PLEASE don't leave. Or else I'll die D:. -hides in closet-<p> 


	3. Off Into the Sunset

Here it is! Chapter 3. Here it comes with a new OC! Yes, that was supposed to rhyme. Yes, I do indeed have time. :DDDDDD By the way... I need more guy OC's... and yes I am accepting more OC's. GIVE FAIRY TAIL MORE LOVE! MAKE TONS OF FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT!

* * *

><p>Zero felt something poke her side. Without even looking, she batted it away with her hand. The poking came back. Actually, no. This time it was stabbing, and it hurt. Zero cracked an eye open and stared at her stabber, a girl of about her age, crouching next to Zero, with shoulder length brown hair, right-side swept bangs, and chocolaty brown eyes. She held a stick in her hand, which apparently was the offending weapon. The girl seemed to be short, with a slim build, and light tan skin. She looked like she came from the west, for she was wearing a white blouse, a short, brown, leather jacket, mid-thigh, blue, denim shorts, and brown, cowgirl boots. On her head were a pair of aviation goggles, and around her neck was a red bandana.<p>

Zero grabbed the stick, becoming increasingly irritated, her eyes turning a dangerous silver, and said, "Why are you stabbing me? Don't you know it's not polite to disturb someone when they're sleeping?"

She responded, "I thought you were dead."

"So you'd poke dead person with a stick?"

She beamed, "Yep! But why are you sleeping in the middle of the road?"

"I was being chased by the Rune Knights. I got tired and decided to take a nap."

"Um, Ok." A hand appeared on the girl's left shoulder. She looked back.

"Hey, shorty." It was a man, in his late 40's. He seemed to be balding, and was definitely drunk. "Want to come back to my place? I know how to treat a lady, if you know what I mean." He chuckled. The girl's sunny expression slowly turned angry. The sky suddenly became cloudy, and rain started coming down, hard. She balled her fists, and lightning struck her. Instead of being incinerated, the lightning engulfed her fist.

"Don't…" She menacingly whispered. "call me…" She raised her crackling fist.

The man turned pale and stuttered, "W-what? What is this!"

"SHORT!" Her electric fist connected with his face, and thunder boomed. The man was sent crashing into a nearby office building. The force of her punch was so powerful; he didn't stop at the office building. He went through the office building, a stripper club, two apartments, and ended up in a merchant guild.

_Don't call this chick short._ Zero noted. _It'll get you killed viciously. _She got up, brushing herself off. "Hey," Zero said. "That was pretty awesome. You're a mage right?"

She turned around, smiled, and said, "Yea! I'm a storm mage."

"What guild?" Zero inquired.

"Oh, none yet. I mostly just wander around. I'm tired of that though."

Zero thought for a second. This girl was pretty strong, and White Nightmare needed more mages. She also didn't seem like the type of person who would knock her out and steal her money, so might as well give it a try.

"What's you name?"

She saluted with a big grin on her face, "Samantha Grennal. Most call me Sammy, though." Then she proceeded to trip over what seemed to be nothing.

Zero caught her arm and introduced herself, "My name is Zero. I'm a mage from the guild White Nightmare."

"White Nightmare? Never heard of it."

Zero sighed. Nobody ever seemed to have ever head of White Nightmare. "Yea, it's a pretty new guild. Anyways, Sammy, would you join?"

"Um…" Sammy thought about it. "Well, I don't wanna join a weak guild, so…" She put up her fists and moved her body into a fighting stance. "You don't mind if I check how strong you are, do you?"

"Not at all. I'd probably do the same thing." Sammy put her aviation goggles over her eyes. It started raining and thundering again. Zero and Sammy were staring at each other intently, waiting to see who would strike first.

Sammy decided to go first. "Impale Javelin." She exquipped a javelin, and lightning struck it. Once more, lightning engulfed the javelin. Zero disappeared and reappeared behind Sammy, aiming a kick at her head. Sammy blocked it with her javelin, but the force sent her flying. While in the air, she did a back flip and rebounded off the wall of a nearby store. Zero suffered a big, nasty burn on her leg, due to the javelin's electric charge.

"Damn, that hurt. This girl is powerful as hell." Zero mumbled. "Note to self: Don't touch that javelin." Spectators began gathering, and there was an awful lot of noise coming from the merchant guild that pervert landed in.

"Zeus' Calling!" yelled Sammy as she held up her javelin. Bolts of lightning started raining down on Zero. Zero ran towards Sammy, side stepping, and dodging incoming lightning bolts.

"You're fast, for an old lady." Sammy teased. She held her javelin in front of her, getting ready for Zero's attack. Once Zero was close, Sammy stepped back and jabbed her javelin at her. Zero dodged the javelin and aimed a punch straight at Sammy's face. Sammy closed her eyes, getting ready for what was to come… But it never came. Sammy opened her eyes and felt a huge gust of wind hit her face. Zero's fist was an inch from her face. Her fist alone, with no magic, had generated a powerful gust of wind.

_If that had hit me…No…_Sammy didn't want to think about it. Zero retracted her fist, thankful that the fight was over. If that continued, Zero would most certainly have had her ass whupped. She was a bit disoriented because of the blood loss she suffered from the wound on her shoulder. Still, even if she wasn't disoriented, she might've had to use her magic.

The sky cleared. Sammy magically stored her javelin away and put her goggles back in their original position on her forehead. She held out her hand. "I'll join." Sammy smiled brightly. Zero took her hand, but much to her surprise, Sammy twisted Zero around and got on her back. Holding one of her hands up, she cried, "Giddy up horsey!"

Zero sweatdropped and murmured, "Why do I always get the weird ones?"

"I heard that!" Sammy growled. "Now go!"

Dreading what was coming; Zero sighed and started walking towards the merchant guild, hoping for some directions back to her guild. At that moment, she realized there was a mob in front of her.

"There they are!" yelled the drunk man from earlier. Tons of angry merchants glowered at Sammy and Zero. Conveniently, the Rune Knights also appeared, adding to the mob.

"Run like the wind Bullseye?" Sammy asked.

"Hell yea." Zero answered. And so, our dear Zero-chan took off running into the sunset, a cowgirl named Sammy on her back, and an angry mob following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Every time I write a new chapter for this, I keep writing Zoro instead of Zero. Stupid One Piece... I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I LOVE YOU! <strong>Sammy is OC of the amazing CoffeeTarts. Go congratulate her and give her glomps for creating such an awesome character! <strong>Hope you likes~


	4. Screwed

While I was writing last chapter, the sky started thundering and being lightningy. It was as if Sammy was warning me not to write anything bad about her. -shudders- **Anyways, I finally have a guild master! All thanks to SkyVic! (RoseKat and SkyVic) Go give her a big applause and a hug for helping me! Weeee!**

* * *

><p>"Did we lose them?" Sammy whispered.<p>

"I think so…" Zero responded, and then glared at Sammy. "Now get off my back…"

Sammy slid off Zero's back. "Aw, the old lady got tired." She teased. Zero sat on the ground, her back against a tree. They were in an unknown forest, composed mostly of rubber trees. There were tons of thorny bushes, and shrubs. They wouldn't have gone in there, but they were desperate to get away from the angry mob. Zero's breathing was labored, and it seemed the wound on her shoulder was bleeding again. "Hey," Sammy said. "You alright?" Worry was etched in her face. Although she had just met Zero, it was in Sammy's nature to care about others.

Zero waved it off, and got up. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Sammy pouted. "Stubborn old lady." Zero's white V-neck was covered in blood. Sammy examined the burn on her leg. Now she felt bad about it, but it was nowhere near as bad as the cut on her shoulder.

Zero's back suddenly stiffened.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"Shh!" A twig snapped somewhere. Sammy attempted to walk slowly and silently, but instead tripped over a root, and made a huge ruckus. Zero facepalmed.

"Who's there?" Someone yelled from the bushes. Zero tried to take a step, but the forest began to spin, so she sat back down, motioning at Sammy to get out of here. Sammy got up, crossed her arms, and moved her head sideways.

That was when things got bad. About twenty men and women popped out from behind the trees, each with a disgusting, evil grin.

"Look what we have here." One of the men said, "Two girls alone in the woods. It seems like you ladies will have to come with us." Sammy looked at each of them and gritted her teeth. They each had a guild emblem that looked like a black sun being eaten by a snake.

"Apophis' Revenge. A dark guild." Sammy hissed. "And a strong one at that."

"Oh, so you know of us?" said one of the women. "Well, of course seeing as how strong we are."

Zero looked up at Sammy. "Hey, you don't think you could take care of these guys could you? I can't even stand up. Sorry."

"I can't." Sammy said. "All around us are rubber trees. I'm not as powerful when I can't use my electricity magic. I can only hold them off for a bit with my javelin."

"We're screwed then."

Sammy exquipped her javelin. A few of them advanced on her. She stabbed the first with her javelin, but another mage tried to slice her with his water sword. She blocked the attack and promptly kicked the water mage in the balls, making him cry out and fall to the floor. Sammy then busied herself against another mage.

"Take this!" A different mage jumped her from behind and sent a fire ball her way.

"Sammy!" Zero cried.

And the fireball hit… a wall of ice. The fireball simply dissolved, not even making a dent, or melting the wall at all.

"Pathetic." A voice said. "You call that fire magic? Humph. Dark guilds are getting weaker these days. Or is it that I'm too strong?" A young man came out from behind a tree. He was tall and wore a dark blue muscle shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He had black hair, and around his neck was a Yin Yang necklace. He pulled his black sunglasses down a bit, to take a better look at the enemies, and revealed startling blue eyes.

The mages from Apophis' Revenge tensed up. One of them stepped forward and said, "You… You wouldn't be that asshole who defeated the dark guilds Hera's Rage and Black Screen, would you?"

The young man smirked and said, "Yea. I am. Azure Lee at your service." Sammy knocked out the fire mage attacking her, and turned towards Azure.

"Thank god," Sammy said. "We were almost killed."

He smiled at Sammy and said, "No problem." He turned to the dark mages. "Now what to do with you… Ah, yes." Ice slowly crept up their bodies.

"What? NO!" All of them screamed for help, and pleaded with Azure not to kill them.

"Don't worry." Azure said. "It'll melt off by the time the Rune Knights get here." Sammy and Zero winced. Those damn Rune Knights…

Sammy rushed over to Zero. "Hey! You okay?"

Zero blinked a few times and tilted her head. "Sammy… since when the hell did you have two heads?" And she passed out.

"No!" Sammy shrieked. "You still have to buy me candy!"

Azure sweatdropped, walked towards them, and then crouched down in front of Zero. Sammy moved in front of Zero in a protective stance.

Azure held up his hands. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to her. I just want to check how bad her wound is." Sammy glanced at him warily, and retreated. He reached for Zero's v-neck and pulled it back a bit.

"Ew." Sammy said. The wound had a greenish tint, and was oozing out blood and green stuff. Sammy noticed that Azure was also watching her closely from the corner of his eye. His moves were cautious. It seemed like he didn't trust her either.

"Looks like she's been poisoned. Any idea how?"

"Um… No clue." Sammy nervously asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

He scoffed. "I'm not a doctor. But, I'd say she'll be fine without any cures or anything. She seems to have a strong resistance to poison. You can tell because that green stuff that's coming out is the poison and her body's throwing it out. All she needs is rest. It's getting dark now. We should set up camp. I'll stay with you two for now, but in the morning, I'm off to defeat Apophis' Rage. You guys should probably head back to wherever you came from." He looked at Zero's guild mark. "What guild are you guys from?"

"White Nightmare." Sammy answered. "I recently agreed to join her though. Haven't gotten the emblem on me yet."

"Never heard of it, so you must be a new guild then. That explains why you guys are so weak."

A tick mark formed on Sammy's forehead. "Who are you calling weak? If it weren't for these damn rubber trees, I would've fried them all!"

Azure rolled his eyes. "Yea… sure, shortie." And, that caused Sammy to punch him, full force in the face.

"Don't call me short!" Sammy yelled.

"What the hell? What was that for?" Several tick marks formed on his head and he looked like he was going to freeze her.

"For calling me short! I am not short!" Sammy exquipped her javelin.

"Guys…" Zero murmured. "Shut up… I'm trying to sleep." Azure and Sammy glared at each other evilly. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

><p><strong>-gasp- A NEW OC! You didn't think it was going to come that quickly now did you? Azure Lee was created by... dun dun dun dun! Leon29! -claps and screams-<strong>


	5. The Longest Chapter You Shall Ever Read

Damn, this chapter is long... As the name implies. Why is it that every time I describe Sammy fighting, there's a thunder storm over here? I gotta get out quick!

* * *

><p>Sammy was lying over Zero's outstretched legs. Every once in a while, she'd open her eyes to check if that jerk was still there. And every time she did, he'd catch her staring and they'd have an evil glaring contest. Sometime during the night, Azure had made a campfire. He hadn't slept the whole night, for he still didn't trust the two, especially since Sammy's little outburst.<p>

Once it was morning, Zero's eyes opened. She tried to stand up, but found a sleeping cowgirl over her legs.

"Damn it Sammy..." Zero mumbled and then pushed her off. She saw Azure stoking the fire and walked towards him. "Thanks for helping us," She said.

Azure looked up at her and said, "No problem. Just make sure to keep that shrim-" Zero covered his mouth.

"Don't call her that, or anything that means short." She whispered. "She hates it. That's the reason she punched you yesterday" Zero released him from her grip.

"So that's why? Humph. Girl needs to control her temper."

Zero sweatdropped. _If I remember correctly, you didn't do that great at controlling your temper either._

"Anyways," Azure said, "How's your shoulder? And if I may ask, what's your name?"

Zero pointed at herself. "I'm Zero, and my shoulder is a lot better. It's starting to close up." She tilted her head towards Sammy. "That's Sammy."

Azure stood up and put out the fire with his foot. "Well, Zero. You should probably get going."

She shook her head sideways. "I'm sorry, but I realize you're going to stop Apophis' Revenge, and I want to help." Azure opened his mouth to say something, but Zero cut him off. "If someone saves me, I can't just run off and forget it ever happened. I'm a person who repays every debt I owe." She was staring at him so intently, that a shiver ran down his spine.

Azure sighed. "Well, if you're going to put it like that, then I can't say no. Come on, and wake Sammy up."

Enter bar thing here

(An hour later)

Azure and Zero walked through the forest, looking for any signs of the dark guild. Sammy was on Zero's back, due to the fact that she'd probably trip over herself and make noise when they would be trying to be quiet. Nobody said a word.

_Why are we helping this douche bag?_ Sammy thought. _Honestly, only a complete douche bag like him would wear black sunglasses during the night. And in a forest no less!_ Then, laughter echoed throughout the forest. Silently, Azure and Zero fast-walked towards the laughter. Once more, the trees cleared out revealing a black castle. It was complete with spires, towers, a moat, and a drawbridge. At the highest point was the guild's symbol painted in white. Near the drawbridge were men playing poker, and laughing when they had a good hand.

"You ready?" Azure whispered. Zero nodded and Sammy flashed the peace sign.

"GO!" Azure yelled. Sammy jumped off Zero, and all three ran towards the drawbridge.

Sammy exquipped her javelin and shouted, "Thunderbird's Flock!" Clouds immediately formed in the sky, and eagles flew out straight at the men. Wait a minute… These eagles were made out of lightning! The eagles smashed into the men, electrocuting them and knocking them out of commission.

Azure touched the moat's water, and completely froze and sent an electric shock, killing off any unwanted animals in there.

Zero ran across the frozen moat, grabbed the drawbridge, and ripped it off. She threw it aside, and ran inside. Azure and Sammy closely followed. They were in a courtyard where hundreds of dark guild members were mingling.

All the people in the courtyard were startled by the sudden appearance of the trio. They grabbed their weapons, and started attacking with their magic.

Sammy defended an incoming barrage of magic, while Azure went on the offense.

"Electrical Ice Jet Lance!" He yelled. From his hand formed a giant, sharp shard of ice, crackling with electricity. He threw the shard at a mob of men, impaling one, and electrifying all near.

_So he's a lightning mage too? _Thought Sammy. _Not bad for a jerk._

Zero grabbed two men and banged their heads together with a loud crack. She then, threw their bodies at an incoming mob. Soon enough, the whole courtyard was cleared.

_These two are pretty good. Not as good as me, of course. But, still pretty good. _Azure thought.

"The Master should be in the throne room." Zero said. There were huge double doors leading inside of the castle. Sammy took the liberty of striking them down with lightning, and then tripping over herself.

"Ow..." She said. Azure and Zero simply sweatdropped. All three ran over the doors, and took off down the first corridor they saw. More dark guild men and women came after them, but were easily defeated. Sammy summoned a lightning bolt, (Which burned a hole in the ceiling) and fried some huge, burly exquipping mage, but in the process destroyed a really old, really expensive looking vase.

"Whoops…" She shrugged it off. "Oh well." The trio came to a split in the hallway. Zero and Sammy were about to go left, but Azure grabbed their arms and dragged them to the right.

"This way." He said, and pointed to a larger set of double doors. Azure opened the doors and revealed a large throne room. Giant, black columns held up the ceiling, while a blood red rug led from the entrance, to the throne. Giant chandeliers dotted the ceiling, which had a picture of a giant snake eating the sun, painted on it. On the throne, was a woman, with red hair and wearing a black robe.

She smiled evilly and said, "Wel-" only to be cut off by a punch from Zero. The woman flew threw the wall. Azure and Sammy stared at her.

"What?" Zero said. "I'm getting a little tired of all their narcissistic little speeches."

The woman got up from the rubble. "How-"

She was cut off once more, this time by Azure. "Yes, yes, how dare us, and blah blah blah." Sammy giggled and attacked, stabbing the woman with her javelin in the arm, and electrocuting her. The woman kicked Sammy off and a magical symbol appeared in front of her, signaling that she was going to use a spell. Azure touched the floor and ice quickly crept on the floor and grabbed on to her ankles. He then sent an electric wave through the ice, causing the woman to spasm and shake.

"That's enough!" The woman yelled, "I'm going to kill you all!" The room started getting really hot. The rug caught on fire and the chandelier started melting. Zero and Sammy started sweating. Azure seemed to be unaffected.

"Time to end this?" Sammy asked.

"Time to end this." Zero responded. At that moment, all three attacked with combinations of ice, storm, lightning magic, and the classic punches and kicks. Zero kicked the woman in the gut, full force, towards Sammy. Lightning burst through the ceiling and engulfed Sammy's fist.

"Storm Bringer!" she yelled. Sammy punched the woman in the jaw, sending her upwards, towards the ceiling.

Azure positioned himself below the woman, and held his palm upwards. "Electrical Ice Tornado Lance." Thousands of sharp, pieces of ice formed around the woman, turning clockwise. At each turn, they went faster and faster, coming in closer to her. An electrical surge formed around the ice, creating the shape of a tornado, and then all of it shot towards the woman.

Sammy and Zero had to shield their eyes, for it was too bright. The Master of Apophis' Revenge fell to the floor, burnt black, shards sticking from her, but not quite dead. Simply defeated. Sammy and Zero shivered, their hairs standing on end from the leftover static. It was cold, and they found that the fire that was burning the rug was frozen, much like the rest of the room.

"Damn," Zero exclaimed. "You got skill."

Azure smirked. "I've been told that." A tic mark formed on Sammy's forehead, but she didn't say anything.

Zero stared at Azure, analyzing him. She then came to a conclusion and said, "Join our guild." Sammy knew that was coming.

"No." Azure said. He still didn't trust them.

"Join. Now. I can tell from your power that you're an S-class mage."

"No." He said again.

Sammy whispered in Zero's ear, "No! Don't let that him join!"

"I'll give you candy if you can convince him," Zero whispered back.

Sammy's eyes lit up and she ran over to Azure and hugged his arm. "Come on, please. PLEASE! Please join!" Azure stared at Sammy as if she were crazy.

She just kept on bugging him. "Please! You're so strong! Join us! I want candy… You're not a jerk so, please! PLEASE!"

Zero raised an eyebrow at him as if saying, If you join, I'll make her stop. Azure sighed in resignation. "Fine," He said, "But on one condition." The air turned a few degrees colder, and his eyes turned hard. "None of you… DARE insult me. Or attack me. I swear, if any of you do, I'll beat you all to a pulp and make your lives miserable. Got that?" Zero nodded.

"Yay!" Sammy yelled, and jumped on Zero's back. "Gimme my candy!" Zero gave her a lollipop she got from Noctis, back at the guild. Sammy jumped with excitement and popped the lollipop in her mouth.

"Where's the guild?" Azure asked.

"On top of Hakobe Mountain." Zero answered. Azure's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that the place where there are a ton of Vulcans?"

"Yep. Although… are you afraid? I thought you were a big, strong man." She put an emphasis on the big, and strong.

The air turned colder and his nostrils flared. "Are you mocking me?"

Zero waved him off. "Teasing. Calm down. Now, is Hakobe Mountain close?" Sammy ate her lollipop happily, dropping sticky crumbs on Zero's back.

Azure nodded. "This way." He walked through a hole in the castle's wall and pointed at something in the distance. From there, Zero could see the peak of Hakobe Mountain.

"Off we go," She said.

Enter bar thing here

(A few hours later)

"Are you sure it's here?" Azure yelled over the roaring wind.

"Look ahead!" Zero yelled back.

"Ahh!" Sammy shrieked. She hung on to Zero's arm for she was being swept away by the wind.

Azure looked ahead but saw nothing. His eyes focused for a few minutes, and then he saw it.

It was a humongous, white building. No wonder he didn't see it at first. The color camouflaged it in the snow. Two, white columns framed the equally white double doors. White Nightmare's emblem was painted in pure black on the doors. There were no windows, but there were scenes, expertly carved into the building. Scenes, of kindness to others, of loyalty. Others shielding their friends from attacks. Angels coming down from the sky and helping the unfortunate. It was beautiful.

Zero held on tightly to Sammy, and kicked down the door. "I'm back!" She yelled. And then she was promptly tackled.

* * *

><p>Zero? Tackled? OMG! Just you wait for next chapter! Which may be a little bit late considering I have to do my Summer Reading... IT WON'T BE LATE FOR THAT MUCH! JUST A DAY! MAYBE! I'll try to get it in as soon as possible. Anyways, a barrage of OC's coming your way. And FINALLY! You shall see the guildmaster, and a newly found, completely awesome guildmember. -winks at SkyVic-<p> 


	6. Welcome Back

Here comes barrage of OC's! I would've written more and done a better ending, but I don't feel to well and my butt hurts from all the sitting. I'm probably going to watch Man vs. Wild now. That episode with Jake Gyllenhaal was AMAZING! Also, I was wrong last chapter. This chapter is probably the longest. I hope you're happy. I procrastinated my Summer Reading one more day just for you guys. You all owe me.** Attention. Tomorrow, July 14th, I might not be able to upload a chapter because I'll be at a Science Museum. Have a nice day~**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Zero-chan!" It was a young man who tackled Zero into the snow. He seemed to be quite a few years older than Azure and Sammy, but he was still pretty young. He had brown hair, slightly spiked, and emerald green eyes. He wore a green and red checkered vest, and had a white, long sleeved, collared shirt underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the collar was facing up. His pants were black skinny jeans and his shoes were black. On his left hand, was the guild's emblem in forest green.<p>

Zero sighed and said, "Yes, yes. I'm back. Now…" She grabbed him by the collar and threw him inside the building. "Off." He crashed into a wall, which surprisingly didn't break.

He sat up, dazed, and then started crying. "Aww. Zero-chan is so mean to me." The other people in the guild laughed, and shrugged it off, as if it was a daily occurrence.

The man with the green eyes then seemed to notice Sammy and Azure, and his eyes lit up. His overly happy demeanor returned, and he ran over to Sammy, hugged her, and said, "Oh my god! She's so cute! Where did you get her, Zero?"

Sammy seemed to like this man, for she hugged him back and said, "Hi! I'm Sammy and I'm here to join the guild. That guy over there," She pointed at Azure. "is Azure."

The man squealed, "Yay! I'm Nikkou." He said. "I'm the Master of this guild!" Sammy and Azure stared at him, dumbfounded.

Azure coughed. "Um… Is this a joke?" He looked at Zero for help, but she simply leaned on the door way, and stared, waiting to see what they would do.

"Nope!" Nikkou said, "No joke! Wow, you're tall! Are you here to join the guild?" Nikkou reached over to give Azure a hug, but Azure inched away.

"Err… no contact, please… I'm 6 foot 2 inches, and yes I'm here to join the guild." Nikkou beamed, pushed the three inside, and the door closed by itself, which Sammy found creepy.

"Anyways," Zero said. "Welcome to White Nightmare." She went to a little, mahogany desk on the right hand side, right next to the entrance, and pulled out a stack of papers. Zero handed half to Sammy and half to Azure. "Here's the paperwork."

Sammy groaned, but they both started filling the paperwork out on the little desk.

Nikkou turned to Zero. "I have a surprise for you! I found another guild member too! I'll introduce you to her later, once these two are settled in." He then walked off, probably going to annoy some other poor, unfortunate guild member.

Sammy and Azure finished the paper work, and handed it to Zero, who simply threw it back on the little desk. She picked up a magical stamp, and said, "Alright, where do you want the emblem, and what color?"

Sammy jumped to it. "I want it yellow on my neck!" She took off her bandana and Zero stamped her neck. "Oh, and can you put it on my bandana too?"

Once her bandana was stamped, Azure snatched the stamp and said, "I'll do mine myself." Azure stamped himself, and put the stamp on the desk. His stamp was half black, and half white, kind of like his yin yang necklace.

"All right, time to introduce you to the other members." Zero sighed. That was when Azure and Sammy really looked around. This room was big. In the middle, there were tons of tables and chairs, sortof restaurant-like. A young woman was sitting at one of the tables, staring straight at the decorative flower in the middle of the table, her gaze never wavering. In the far right corner, was a little lounging place, with comfortable looking couches, and a little coffee table. There seemed to be some guy there, being sexually harassed, or flirted with by some girl. In the far left corner, there was a bar, with a high-tech kitchen attached to it, where there was a young man, sitting at one of the stools. He was chatting avidly with the old man behind the bar and drinking what seemed to be ale. Next to the young man was Nikkou, also talking with both of them. What was most astounding, were the floating doors. Hundreds of them floated around the room, opening and closing, revealing what they had inside, occasionally sticking to the wall, floor and ceiling. Each door had a unique design and color, different from the rest, Zero saw Azure and Sammy gaping, and said, "Yea, this is a magical house, guild, building thingy. It unfortunately has a mind of its own and likes to mess with us, therefore getting to the pool, the hot spring, the beach, the caves, and all that is pretty difficult." The building creaked eerily, as if warning Zero not to say anything bad about it. "Yes, yes, shut up you stupid building. Stop creeping them out." Sammy and Azure stared at each other, and shuddered. "Anyways,"

Zero pointed at the girl staring at the flower. "That's Lorelei Xenson. She's 20. We call her Lucky." "Lucky" had intimidating indigo eyes. Depending on the light, they seemed blue sometimes. Her hair was a deep blue, which went all the way down to her waist, and was in a ponytail. She had light tan skin, and seemed to be about 6 feet. Lucky was wearing a black, short-sleeve shirt, with a slight v-neck, and gray, ripped skinny jeans with two gold and silver chains on the sides. Her footwear was composed of gray high-tops, and she had triple piercings on each ear. One dangling cross, and two silver studs. Her guild emblem was just below her upper arm, and was a dark grey. "Whenever she sees a flower, she's mesmerized by it. The only way to snap her out of it is to kill the flower. Don't do that. That'll make her really angry, and nobody wants an angry Lucky. She's often silent and doesn't smile much, but if you get to know her, she can be really kind."

Zero then motioned to the boy sitting next to Nikkou. "That guy is Firenze. No clue how old he is. He's a complete idiot, although when he uses his magic that quickly disappears." Firenze had dark brown hair and eyes, and bronze brown skin. His hair fell just short of his eyes in the front, and in the back it was just long enough to make a ponytail that was hanging at the nape of his neck. Just behind it, was his guild emblem which was a stark white. He was wearing a white sweater with a hood, with blood-red lining on the inside. His pants were dark blue jeans, with a black belt, and silver belt buckle. On his feet were black basketball shoes. Around his wrist was a bracelet with his name on it, and strapped on to his back was a sword. "You'll usually find him there at the bar, talking to the barkeep, Duraman."

"Duraman is just an employee here, but he's always yammering about how kids these days need to go out and do a whole bunch of crazy crap. He's like five hundred years old. I doubt you could find someone older." Duraman was a wiry, old man, with a full head of white hair, and tons of wrinkles. He had pale, blue eyes, and sun crinkles around his eyes, as if he spent most of his time smiling.

Zero turned towards the lounging area and motioned towards the guy being harassed. "That's Noctis Kriessen. The one who gave me the lollipop, which I gave to Sammy. He's about 19." Noctis had unruly, black hair, with slightly visible white streaks, that went to his shoulders. He seemed to be about 5 feet, 11 inches and had a muscular build. He wore a thin, dark blue zip up vest that ended at his biceps, showing the faded scars on his arms. He wore regular black pants with two chains on the sides. Around his neck was a cross necklace. The guild emblem was between his shoulder blades. "Don't ask any favors from him. He'll never get off his lazy ass. Oh, and he loves candy like you do, Sammy. I'm sure you two will get along just fine." On his lower back was a pretty big sheath, which held two katanas.

Sammy's eyes lit up at the mention of candy, and Azure couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her stupidity. Sammy's nostrils flared as she evilly glared at Azure.

"What about that girl?" Sammy pointed at the girl trying to seduce Noctis.

Zero stared at the girl. She had jet black hair ending just below her shoulders, and bangs barely covering her pink eyes. She was wearing a tight, black tank top, (probably to show off her body), and baggy black shorts. The shorts had multiple pockets, ended three inches below her knees, and had yellow stripes on the sides. There were chains on each side of the shorts, holding two odd weapons. They were both exactly the same, with a blue circle with a wide hole in the middle, which looked like it was where you held it. The blade attached to each of them was black. If you really looked at it, it kind of looked like a P with a sharp end. On her hands were yellow leather gloves, and she wore black shoes with steel bottoms.

"I have no clue." Zero said. "Probably the new guild member Nikkou was talking about. There's something off about her, but she doesn't seem like a bad person." Zero could see that she already had the guild mark, in dark blue, on her upper arm. Zero went to the bar, Azure and Sammy following closely, and grabbed Nikkou's collar. "Who's that?" She asked him while pointing at the girl.

Nikkou beamed. "That's Sora Abe-chan! She's really cool! I found her asleep somewhere near this dark guild. Don't worry! I highly doubt Sora-chan is part of it." Satisfied with his answer, Zero sat down next to Firenze, her back to the bar, elbows on the counter, and legs crossed.

Firenze sipped at his ale and poked at her wound. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Some asshole slashed me with his sword, which turned out to be poisoned. I'm fine now."

He laughed. "You actually let yourself get hit? You're letting yourself go! Anyways," He motioned towards Sammy. "What's with the midget?" Zero and Azure facepalmed, knowing what was coming.

Sammy's face twitched, and thunder rumbled loudly from outside. She exquipped her javelin, and threw it straight at Firenze. "Don't call me no midget!" She yelled.

Duraman sighed, and put down a glass he was cleaning. "I have a feeling the building isn't going to be happy about this…"

Firenze barely dodged the javelin, falling off his seat. "Hey!" A tic mark appeared on his forehead, and he took out his sword. They both started battling and destroying the tables, Sammy mostly destroying the ceiling with her lightning bolts.

Nikkou clapped giddily. "Ahh! They're getting along so well!" Zero, Duraman, and Azure sweatdropped. During the process of their battling, Firenze accidently slashed the flower Lucky was staring at. Lucky broke out of her trance, and charged towards the two, mad as hell.

Noctis peered past Sora and said, "Hey! A fight! Let's join in!" And so he jumped into the fight, without a second thought. Debris was flying everywhere, and the floating doors did all they could not to get destroyed.

"Aww…" Sora said. "He was pretty cute too. Oh well." She spotted Azure in the corner, and sneaked over to him.

Before Sora came, Azure asked Duraman if he could use the kitchen.

"Sure." Duraman said, "But what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to stop this fight, that's what. You can thank me later." And so Azure went off to the kitchen, making who knows what, Sora stealthily trailing behind him.

"Anyways," Duraman turned towards Zero and grinned. "Is he your boyfriend? Or are you having a threesome with that girl?" He started shedding joyful tears. "Today is the day where Zero finally took my advice and brought someone to her bed! Two people no less!" Zero smacked him upside the head.

"None of them are going in my bed, you hear?" She said. "Now, goodnight you perverted old man." And so she fell asleep.

Nikkou simply laughed. "This is going to be so fun!"

* * *

><p>Ah. Fun fun? I hope you guys liked it. <strong>NOW BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE CREATORS OF THE OC'S!<strong>

**_In order of appearance!_**

**_1. Nikkou - RoseKat and SkyVic and Me_**

**_2. Lucky - Kurayami Angel_**

**_3. Noctis - lightanddarktwilight_**

**_4. Sora - RosaKat and Skyvic_**

**_5. Firenze - Raiking_**

**_HUMONGOUS APPLAUSE FOR ALL OF THEM._**

**_And those of you who entered the OC's and your OC's just popped up, I promise next chapter your OC's will have more of a spotlight. Thank You's! - Z a.k.a. TheGrayCavalry_**


	7. More Surprises

**I am so sorry my dear readers. Between Thunderstorms, blackouts, computer crashes, viruses, Mabinogi, and writer's block, I haven't been able to update. Forgive me! ;-; Please no kill me... **By the way... those of you who play Mabinogi are completely awesome. I recently downloaded it again, because I haven't played it in two years... I actually got my sister to play too. :D Although I'm a complete newb and don't remember anything... DD: **Oh, and I'm taking a break from accepting OC's. It's just until I get all the OC's I have in. Then I'll start accepting again. Go back and read the newly edited Author's notes for details. Relationships coming soon~ I sound like an ad...**

* * *

><p>Sora caught up to Azure. He seemed to be making something with plenty of sugar. Sora hated sweet things.<p>

Azure had to act quickly or else his new guild would end up in pieces. That idiot Sammy had to start things…

Sora tapped his shoulder. "Hi," She said seductively. "I see you're new, just like me." Azure ignored her, mixed the batter, and placed it in the oven.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and murmured, "Let's hope it doesn't get too out of hand by the time this is done."

Sora pouted and tried again. "What are you making?" And she sat on top of the counter, straight in front of his face.

Azure looked startled, but he said, "Making something sweet to make the midget stop fighting." His eyes widened. "Oh shit! I hope she didn't hear me."

Sora's eyes turned from pink, back to their normal neon blue. "You're afraid of her?"

"Hell, no! No way would someone as awesome as me be afraid of HER!" Sora laughed, but it was short lived.

While she was flirting with Noctis, and while she was stalking Azure, she hadn't noticed it. How could it sneak up on her like that? One of her worst fears. Sora jumped off the counter, quickly ran under a table and hid there, covering her ears and shaking with fear.

Azure actually noticed. "Did I scare her off or something?" He walked over to the table she was hiding under, crouched, and said, "Hey, you alright?"

Sora kept shaking, but she managed to whisper, "The thunder… The lightning… I'm scared."

Azure sighed. "Don't worry it'll be done soon." The ping of the oven, signaling that whatever was baking was done, went off. Thank god for magical ovens. Azure rushed towards the oven and pulled the cupcakes out. They were perfectly cooked. He started decorating them, and making them as sweet-looking as possible in record time.

Once he was done, Azure cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "YO! SAMMY! CUPCAKES!" The thunder and lightning instantly disappeared. Sammy ran out of the brawl, towards Azure, and made quick work of those cupcakes. Firenze was either too stupid, or too caught up in the brawl to notice that Sammy was gone. Probably a mixture of both.

When the lightning stopped, Sora relaxed, the tension seeping out of her body. She crawled out from under the table, and looked around for Nikkou. There he was, at the bar, laughing. Sora ran over to him, and latched onto his arm.

"Nikkou-kun!" she said.

Nikkou looked down and smiled. "Ah! Sora-chan! Having fun?" Sora shook her head. Nikkou widened his eyes and grabbed her shoulders. "Why?" He said frantically. "Did someone do something to you?"

Sora shook her head once more. "It's just that the lightning scares me…" she said, quietly.

He smiled and hugged her, saying, "Aww. Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

Zero listened in, pretending to be asleep. Sammy was scarfing down the cupcakes, Azure was laughing at her, and Firenze, Noctis, and Lucky were still fighting.

'This Sora chick is bipolar…' Zero thought. Duraman simply sighed at the children.

"They should be loving, not fighting!" Duraman mumbled. Zero, without opening her eyes, smacked him upside the head.

It was time for the end of this show. The building was creaking wildly, groaning, and moaning at the destruction.

Roots broke through the ground, latched onto the three fighting mages, and pinned them against the wall, right next to each other. Azure and Sammy stared with their mouths open, a piece of cupcake falling from Sammy's mouth.

Sora gasped and Nikkou simply chuckled. A hole opened in the ceiling, and a huge TV screen descended. On the screen, words formed.

'_Why the hell are you destroying me?' _Said the screen._ 'Haven't you done enough already? I swear, one of these days I'm going to show everybody the embarrassing videos I have of you three!'_

Once they read the screen, Noctis and Firenze paled. Lucky just remained impassive, as usual.

Sammy ran over to Zero and shook her shoulders. "What," she yelled with wide eyes, "is that?"

Zero sighed and explained, "I told you. This is a magical building. It has a mind of its own. It can see everywhere inside itself, and can record anything that happens here. We call it Shirou-chan, and as you can tell, it doesn't like to be destroyed."

'_Damn straight' _The roots let go of Noctis, Firenze, and Lucky, Firenze falling flat on his face.

Azure asked Zero, "Does this happen a lot?"

She shook her head. "First time."

"It's all that retard's fault then," He mumbled.

Sammy grabbed another cupcake, stuffed it in her mouth, and managed to say, "So, where are we going to sleep?" Crumbs flew at Zero, but she batted them away.

Zero got up, and went to the right. Azure and Sammy didn't notice earlier, but there was a small archway, leading to a hallway, with one pink door to the left, and a blue at the right. All three went through the archway. Azure couldn't see the end of the hallway. It seemed to stretch really far.

"The pink door," Zero said, "leads to the girl's dormitory. The blue leads to the boy's. Prices differ depending on what room you pick in each dormitory. It's not cheap running a guild like this. Especially when it has an attitude." The building rumbled in protest.

Sammy asked, "Um, how long is this hallway?"

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't go farther than here."

Azure and Sammy were puzzled. "Why?"

Zero sighed. "Do I have to explain it a third time? Shirou-chan likes to move doorways and has a mind of its own. It's a maze down there. Everything constantly moves, and nothing is as it seems. You might not ever come out if you go down there. Last time, Firenze ended up in the female side of a hot spring across the country, while an S-Class mercenary was in there. Let's just say he still has nightmares."

"This guild is crazy." Azure said. Sammy nodded her head in agreement.

Noctis called from the main room. "Yo! Zero, come help me with this."

Zero simply sighed once more. "Yes, yes it is. Anyways, you guys should probably go pick your rooms. Duraman will tell you it's price. He's the one who takes care of this crap. See you later." She waved and walked back towards the guild's main room. Sammy and Azure gave each other one glare and retreated into their respective dormitories.


	8. A Random Trio

Hello my dear friends! Here's another chapter for you! **Now... RELATIONSHIP NEWS! For all of you who have sent in an OC that has been accepted... Even those of you who sent in an OC that has been accepted and your OC hasn't been shown yet... Please PM me about your character's relationships. Meaning: Please tell me if your character has a love interest. If so, please tell me who is their object of their affection. (I've always wanted to type that). If you want your character to have a love interest, but not with any of the characters that are currently shown, then please tell me. Also, please tell me what your character thinks of the rest of the guildmembers. How they act around them, ect. **

**FOR THE REST OF YOU: All of you guys who send in reviews to me, (I love you guys so much!) along with your review, you guys can say who you'd want to be a couple. Doesn't matter how odd the couple is, just say who you'd like to be a couple. Who knows, you may influence the creator of the OC's. Couple Example: I'm sure most of you are rooting for AzureXSammy. It may or may not happen BWAHAHAHA! Another example... A dear friend of mine came up with this one. ZeroXNikkou. Weird, I know. **

**Last thing: OF COURSE, I shall really be the one to dictate who ends up with who, and who ends up as the lonely hermit. **

**Questions? PM me.**

* * *

><p>The cold air was biting through their clothes. Hypothermia would start setting in soon.<p>

Tara yelled, "Come on! There should be some type of civilization near!"

Hikari growled. "Good job getting us lost!"

"Shut up!" Tara yelled back, trying her best to be heard over the roaring winds. Nell simply stayed quiet in the back, looking around for something to have a puppet show with.

**Back at the guild**

It was the day after Sora, Azure, and Sammy joined the guild. Lucky was sitting on a couch, drinking tea that Azure made and reading a book. Noctis was in the kitchen with Azure, discussing what type of sweets he should make. Sammy was not too far off, listening in, wanting to know what sweets he'd make. Firenze was at his usual bar stool, chatting away to Duraman and Zero. Playing cards were Nikkou, Sora, and Shirou-chan. Azure thought it was kind of disturbing that nobody found a floating T.V. screen, with roots sprouting from it, holding cards, weird.

'_Go fish.'_ Said the screen.

Nikkou grabbed a card form the pile, the threat of tears eminent in his eyes. On Sora's face was a look of pity. Luckily for Nikkou, the game was interrupted. The double doors that led into the guild flew open, revealing an ugly, white ape. Everyone stared at it, except Lucky, who continued sipping her tea and reading her book. The ape started throwing chairs around, and destroying everything on sight.

Then, Noctis groaned. "This is the fourth Vulcan this week! These things are really annoying." He then jumped over the counter, walking towards the ape.

'_Someone take care of it quickly. It's ruining me! I still haven't recovered from yesterday!' _Everyone ignored the complaining guild.

Zero sighed. "If they're so annoying, why don't you go into their nest and destroy them, like I asked you to a few weeks ago?"

"Um, no thanks." He stopped in front of the ape, and then dodged a chair that hit Firenze square in the head. Firenze simply blinked, as if nothing had happened at all.

Sammy snickered. "He really is an idiot…" Firenze glared at Sammy, got up off the floor, and walked towards her.

Zero grabbed his hood and pulled him back onto the bar stool. "Stay." She said. Firenze frowned, wanting to pummel the shrimp, but nonetheless stayed.

The Vulcan raised a gigantic fist over Noctis, and brought it straight down. Noctis simply stood there, arms crossed. Azure tried to jump over the counter to help but Duraman grabbed his arm, and shook his head.

Just as Azure thought all hope was lost for Noctis, the enormous fist stopped in midair. Behind Noctis was a giant, odd, shadow figure, with arms forming an X over Noctis' head, blocking the Vulcan's fist. It had a large body, and where it's legs were supposed to be, it simply faded into nothing. There were two chains on the torso, crossing, and each wrapping around an arm. Upon it's head were two odd antennae, that thinned out, zigzagged, and ended at it's neck.

Noctis laughed. "You call that a punch, you stupid monkey? That was weak!"

The Vulcan fumed. "Me, kill you!" It roared.

The giant shadow then proceeded to stretch out it's arms, grabbed the Vulcan's wrist, and threw it out of the guild. It kept flying, until it was out of sight. The white double doors immediately slammed shut.

'_Finally._' the screen said. '_You people should take better care of your guild, a.k.a. me._' Once more, the guild was ignored.

Sora's eyes went pink. She dropped her cards, walked towards Noctis, and latched onto his arm. "Cute _and_ strong. It's not something you easily find, nowadays." She purred. The whole guild sweatdropped.

While Noctis was being sexually harassed, once more, by Sora, the whole guild cleaned up the mess left by the Vulcan.

Duraman glanced at the two, and smiled. "Young love…" he mumbled. Then he sighed and said, "Listen up all of you! You have to get off your lazy asses and take more missions. We gotta fix the damages! This doesn't come cheap." Everyone groaned.

_'Yea!'_ The guild wrote. '_Get off your lazy asses and fix me or else I'm going to dump all of the pool water in your dorms!_' Shirou-chan went into a frenzy and started whipping everybody with it's roots.

**With Tara and the others**

It seemed Nell had finally gotten something to play with. He had dug up two bunny skeletons, long buried in the snow. He held out his hand, and brown flames engulfed the skeletons. The bunny skeletons started moving on their own, and performing little dances in front of Nell.

Hikari sighed. No matter how many times she saw that, it was still a bit creepy… Tara grabbed the younger boy by his collar and dragged him away from the skeletons.

"No time for that now, Nell. We need someplace to stay." Tara said. The skeletons stopped moving and fell to the ground, back to their lifeless state.

Hikari looked ahead, and her eyes widened. She grabbed Nell and Tara, and pushed them out of the way, just as a Vulcan came flying past them.

"What is wrong with this place?" Tara yelled.

"I'm pretty sure we're in hell, but it froze over…" Hikari answered. Nell stared in the direction the Vulcan went flying in. There was suddenly a rumbling, as if there were thousands of people marching. Hundreds of Vulcans popped out of the snow, looking angry as hell.

"Hikari…" Tara whispered. "Normally I wouldn't agree with you, but I'll make an exception this time."

The Vulcans caught sight of Hikari and Tara, and hearts appeared in their eyes. "Onna!" They all yelled, steam coming out of their noses.

And so, Tara and Hikari grabbed Nell, and ran.

**Once more back at the guild**

Duraman managed to calm the frantic building down. Everyone in the guild rubbed their butts. The guild whipped hard. It could easily be an S&M addict's heaven.

The guild assembled near the Job Board next to the small desk, forming a small crowd. Noctis, Sammy, and Firenze were climbing over each other to get a good job. Lucky, Azure, Zero, Sora and Nikkou stood aside.

"Damn animals…" Zero muttered.

A shriek pierced the air. It was definitely coming from outside. Everyone went silent.

Nikkou grinned. "Looks like more fun is coming."

* * *

><p>:O Who exactly are Tara, Hikari, and Nell? Where have they come from? What is going to happen next? I know about as much as you do. No, I'm serious. XDDD<p> 


	9. Shoved Out The Door

Yesterday, I went with my sister to the theater to watch Captain America. It was a good movie, but I didn't like the ending. *Sigh* What can you do. Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted it to end in a cliffhanger so... yea.

**My friends! Review and tell me who you'd like to be together! Here are some examples:**

**SammyxFirenze (LOL)**

**LuckyxDuraman (MORE LOL)**

**NikkouxSora**

**AzurexZero**

**NoctisxLucky**

**AND MORE! COME ON! THINK OF SOMETHING! Tell it to the world!**

* * *

><p>The ground rumbled and shook. Hundreds of feet pounded on the ground, rushing towards their destination. It went on for a few minutes, and then slowly faded away, along with the screams.<p>

"Earthquake?" Firenze asked.

"Boy, you must be on something if you think that was an earthquake." Duraman said, looking at Firenze as if he were crazy. "Tell me, do earthquakes scream?" Firenze simply shrugged.

"Moron…" Sammy muttered.

Azure flicked her forehead and Duraman had to hold Firenze back. Shirou-chan got it's roots ready, just in case it had to whip some sense into the two.

"Just forget about it and let's get on with the jobs." Zero said.

Noctis picked a job off the board. "I'm doing this one!" He called.

Zero snatched it away and shook her head. "No way. You're going to destroy the Vulcan's nest." She took a crumpled up flyer from her pocket and placed it in his hand. Noctis frowned and grumbled to himself.

Nikkou smiled and told Noctis, "See? This is why you shouldn't do any favors for Zero-chan. I warned you."

"She needs to lighten up a bit…" Noctis then smiled. "You'll come with me, won't you?

Sora's face darkened, and everyone within a three foot radius moved away.

"No," Zero answered.

"Come on!" Noctis tugged on her shirt. "Besides, you still haven't told me about that brother of yours."

Zero grabbed his collar, and roughly pinned him against a wall. All eyes were on the two.

Noctis coughed and groaned. "Ow, what was that for?"

Through gritted teeth, Zero said, "How do you know about that?" She was glaring at Noctis with such angry intensity; a shiver ran down his spine.

"U-um…" Noctis couldn't help but stutter. Everything seemed darker. More frightening. He slowly pulled a picture out of his pocket. "I-I found this in the h-hallway." Zero grabbed the picture, examining it.

There were three small children, holding hands in the picture. All of them were beaming brightly at the camera. On the right was small boy with blonde, spiky hair, and brown eyes. On the left was another young, pale boy, with white, spiky hair, and gray eyes. In the middle, holding both of the boy's hands was a younger version of Zero. She had long hair, down to her waist, and there weren't three zeroes tattooed under her eye. It was obvious that the boy with white hair and Zero were related. Probably twins. The children seemed to be in a prairie, full of colorful flowers, a cliff nearby.

Zero's eyes softened and she put the picture in her pocket. She let go of Noctis.

"Sorry." Zero said, looking lost in her memories, her eyes tinged with sadness. "But, please don't mention my brother again."

Noctis nodded, looking a little pale.

"Okay!" Nikkou yelled, "Off to the missions, children!" He grabbed Sora and Azure and gave them a random job. Then he pushed them out the door. Next, he grabbed Noctis and Lucky and pushed THEM out the door. Then, he did the worst thing possible. Nikkou stuck a flyer down Firenze's pants, and shoved him and Sammy out the door.

Duraman sighed. "Are you sure it was a good idea putting those two together?"

Nikkou smiled innocently. "Oh, what do you mean?"

Zero sighed, grabbed a job, and headed towards the door.

"Bye, Zero-chan!" Nikkou called.

Duraman grabbed Zero's arm. "Wait." He then stared at Nikkou. "The guild master needs to do his part too."

Nikkou and Zero both protested. "I don't wanna work!" Nikkou whined.

Zero growled, "I don't want to be sent on a job with that." She pointed accusingly at Nikkou.

He started crying. "Zero-chan is so mean!"

Duraman shoved both of them out the door and locked it. "Have fun!" he whispered.

Roots suddenly grabbed on to Duraman's legs. Then, Shirou-chan's T.V. screen popped up next to him.

'_What about you?'_ It said. _'Don't think I'll let you off the hook.'_

"Shit…" Duraman murmured.

* * *

><p>Ahahahaha! No worries... You shall see Tara, Hikari, and Nell very soon. Very soon... BWAHAHAHA!<strong> I also forgot to say last time that Tara, Hikari, and Nell were all created by the amazing (Drumroll) Espeon of Shadows! *Fireworks*<strong>

Oh look. Now you know a bit more about Zero. I feel this chapter is rushed. Me and my stupid writing skills... -talks to self in a corner-


	10. We're Off to See the Wizard

Hello my friends~ Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to join this guild?" Azure mumbled. Sora latched on to his arm.<p>

"So, we're going to do a mission together. Just us two." She said, her irises turning pink. Azure sweatdropped.

"Yea… Right." Azure then started reading the contents of the flyer in his hands

* * *

><p><em><span>Help Me Explore!<span>_

_Difficulty: S-Class._

_Description: Hello, dear mages! Recently, I have uncovered some old catacombs. I tried going in there by myself, but there were many odd, magical creatures that almost killed me! Please! Can you mages help me explore the catacombs in order to find out whose it is? It's scary!_

_Location: The forest near Freesia town. Look for me near the newly destroyed church in Freesia Town. I'll be wearing the amazing hat. You'll know it when you see it! From there, I'll lead you to the catacombs._

_Reward: 8,000,000 Jewels._

_- Derin Furuma_

* * *

><p>"Off to Freesia Town!" Sora started running, dragging Azure behind her. Azure looked back just in time to see Noctis and Lucky being thrown out into the snow.<p>

"First I get whipped by Shirou-chan, then I almost get murdered by Zero, and now I have to go on a job?" Noctis groaned. Lucky just stared at him and then proceeded to pick herself up. "Oh, say something Lucky!" Lucky stayed silent. Noctis then proceeded to poke her cheek. No reaction.

After a few minutes, she actually said something. "What's our job?"

Noctis smiled. "Ha! I got you to speak. Anyways, I already spoke to the guy who put up the job. All we have to do now is find the Vulcan's nest and destroy it." Lucky took the paper from his hands. It said:

* * *

><p><em><span>Destroy the Demon Apes!<span>_

_Difficulty: B-Class._

_Description: These damned Vulcans keep destroying my cottage at the foot of the mountain! Everyday, we see more and more of them! Exterminate them you damned mages! Go find the stupid nest and kill em' all!_

_Location: How the hell should I know where the stupid Ape's nest is? That's what you idiots are for. My cottage is at the foot of the mountain on the left side. Don't you dare come back until they're all gone!_

_Reward: 200,000 Jewels_

* * *

><p>"He wasn't a very nice old man…" Noctis muttered. Lucky ignored him and looked around for any signs of Vulcans. She then pointed at the ground. "Huh?" Noctis looked down. There were three sets of shoeprints, all trampled by dozens of Vulcan footprints. Lucky started following the footprints, while Noctis was still staring at them. When he realized Lucky was already moving, he rushed to catch up to her, just as Firenze and Sammy fell into the snow.<p>

"What was that for?" Firenze yelled.

"Wait a minute…" Sammy said. She then looked at Firenze and then back at the guild. Horror slowly spread across her face. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to do a job with this dumbass?"

"Hey! It's not like I want to do a job with you, you candy-stealing gnome!" Tick marks spread across both their foreheads and they both started fighting. Sammy punched Firenze in his face, knocking him down. Once Firenze was on the ground, he grabbed her ankle, and pulled her down. They started grappling in the snow, yelling, and cussing at each other. Then, unbeknownst to either, they started rolling down the mountain.

Zero stared at the two going down the mountain. She had to admit, it was pretty hard not to laugh at that. Nikkou, of course, gave in and laughed like the madman he was.

"Ahahaha! They look like they're having so much fun! Hey, Zero, let's try that!" Zero then proceeded to smack him upside the head.

"Hell no." He started crying again, until Zero shoved the flyer in his mouth. Nikkou spit it out and looked at it. Although it was wet, and the ink was dripping, he could still make out what it said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Find Out the Secret Ingredient!<span>_

_Difficulty: A-Class_

_Description: I am the proud owner of the famous Hurray restaurant. Recently, less and less people having been going to my restaurant. Why? Because of my competition! Apparently, they have a new pasta recipe that has a secret ingredient and that people think is better than mine! I want you mages to sneak into his warehouse, find out what the secret ingredient is, and tell me. Watch out. My competition is also a mage, and has probably hired tons of mercenaries and mages to guard it. _

_Location: Balsam Town. Come to Hurray Restaurant. I shall meet you there and tell you the whereabouts of the warehouse._

_Rewards: 1,000,00 Jewels + Free meals for life at the amazing Hurray Restaurant._

* * *

><p>"Why'd you pick this one?" Nikkou asked.<p>

"Because it's easy, and it gives a lot of money. Plus, I like stealth missions." Zero answered.

"Yay! Let's go!" Nikkou smiled, put his hands in the air, and started running down the mountain.

Zero simply sighed. 'Kill me now…'

* * *

><p>Aww... Poor Zero. XD Ah, there go Sammy and Firenze rolling down the mountain. I'm sure Duraman would think they were doing something kinky... XDDDD No worries, you'll see Tara, Nell, and Hikari again.<p> 


	11. IMPORTANT POEM NOTICE

**IMPORTANT POEM NOTICE**

It seems no chapter right now, I'm afraid.

Simply a notice, to say I'm delayed.

Unfortunately, it's that time of year,

that all of us human have come to fear.

Where school sadly looms across the horizon.

I'm certain to look a lot more wizen.

Alas, my updates shall be less frequent.

Indeed, it shall not be quite as sequent.

Most times, maybe an update a week.

My future is definitely looking quite bleak.

If you're lucky, an update every two days.

I don't deserve any good praise.

I'll try to make chapters as long as I can,

Doesn't it seem like it's a good plan?

It has come the time for this poem to end,

But keep checking back, you, my friend.

-The Gray Cavalry


	12. SemiStart

I'm _extremely_ sorry guys. I've had several problems, like a family member ending up in the hospital, and etc. Everything's fine now with that, but after that, I got grounded and had my computer time severely limited (lame, right?) And after that, I regret to say that, yes, I forgot about this story. I focused on trying to get my grades back up so I wouldn't get yelled at .. Anyways, extremely sorry to all of you. Go give Raiking some love, for he deserves it, for being such a good person. And go sell your souls to lightanddarktwilight. She was the one who reminded me of this. Again, I'm extremely sorry. Also, sorry this chapter is uneventful. It takes a lot of time to switch places with people and stuff. I'm probably going to stay with one pair for a while, and switch towards another in the next chapter. Btw, you might notice that my writing style differs a little bit after the mission flier. That's when I started writing again, and somehow, my writing changed a bit, and I'll be adding more detail, I think.

* * *

><p>Once Azure and Sora finished trekking down the mountain, they went to the nearest train station and boarded the train.<p>

"I'm bored…" Sora moaned, her forehead on Azure's shoulder.

His eye twitched and he said, "Suck it up."

"Are we there yet?"

Twitch. "No."

"_Now,_ are we there yet?"

Twitch. Twitch. "_No_. We haven't even started moving."

"How about now?"

Azure gritted his teeth, trying his best not to throw her out the window. He liked her much better when she was trying to sexually harass Noctis. Now, she was as childish and demented as Nikkou.

Sora sighed and looked around, apparently tired of their little game. Her eyes brightened as she looked at the person a few seats in front of them. A boy with pink hair and a scaly looking scarf who seemed quite sickly. He was yelling out the window at some odd, blue cat that was standing on its hind legs on the platform, just as the train took off. As soon as the train started moving, the boy went limp and his face turned a dark shade of green. Sora laughed, and Azure just rolled his eyes. The pink-haired boy collapsed on his seat, his eyes becoming swirls.

It was a few hours later that the train came to Azure and Sora's stop. The pink-haired boy already had gotten off a few stops ago, staggering off the train and collapsing on the ground, murmuring, "I'm never getting on a train again…"

Once the duo got off the train, Sora's demeanor completely changed.

In a very serious tone, she said, "This is Freesia Town, right?" Azure nodded, sweatdropping at her sudden change.

'I don't think she's taking her medication…' He thought.

The two headed towards the marketplace. There were tons of people, selling things from magical color-changing makeup, to a fruit that could supposedly make your wife less annoying. Tons of exotic smells and sights bombarded Azure's senses. He just had to stop and stare at something once in a while. When Sora realized Azure was falling behind, she grabbed his arm and pushed through the crowd, looking over the heads of the people, trying to find the 'amazing' hat.

"How the hell are we supposed to find an 'amazing' hat, when there's a crapload of odd hats here?" Azure mumbled to himself.

That was when they both saw it. "Oh, no. That hat is not amazing. That's just creepy." They both stared ahead, to see some weirdo with a camel head atop her skull. The camel was adorned with jewelry, of all shapes, colors, and sizes, making it look like a shiny piñata. The creepiest thing about it, was that it had a giant eye in its mouth that seemed to follow Azure. The woman noticed the duo approaching her, and took a gander at the guild emblem on Sora's right arm. The woman was normal, compared to the abomination sitting atop her head. She had long, blonde hair, and wore black horn-rimmed glasses. She seemed timid, and a bit scared of her surroundings, but nonetheless intrigued and seemingly wanting to know more of the world around her. She wore the usual white coat of the scientist, and a clipboard in hand.

"I take it you're the ones who accepted the job I put up?" She said.

Before Azure could say something, Sora stepped in and said, "Yes. And you're the client, Derin Furuma, right?"

"Of course."

"Lead us to the catacombs then."

The woman known as Derin Furuma shuddered. "I-it's absolutely terrifying… I hope you mages can help me."

"We'll do anything we can."

Azure butted in, "Cause' we're awesome like that. Well, I am anyways." Sora glared at him and he simply shrugged, following after the two women as they sped away into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Lucky walked really fast, and Noctis could barely catch up.<p>

"Hey, Lucky! Wait up!" he called. She ignored him and kept on walking, following the dozens of Vulcan footprints. When he finally caught up to her, he was panting and sweating. "Luuuuckyyy!" He moaned. "Say something so I know you're not a zombie."

She immediately screeched to a stop, and looked back, staring at Noctis with a certain intensity. Noctis stopped too, becoming a little weirded out.

Lucky then pointed in front of her, and said, "There." Noctis looked ahead and gasped, amazed at what was ahead.

* * *

><p>It was then that they both noticed what was going on.<p>

"This is all your fault, you gnome!" Firenze yelled, rubbing his bruised shoulder

"Mmo, ish yerr halt!" Sammy yelled back, spitting snow out of her mouth. They were both at the bottom of the mountain, bruised and battered by their little excursion. Luckily, the two were also exhausted, which meant they were only able to bark at each other rather than bite. Firenze snatched the paper from Sammy's hand and read it.

After a few minutes of staring at the paper, Firenze growled, "What is this? This crap makes no sense! This guy must be stupid." Sammy took the paper, turned it upside down, and placed it back in his hands.

"….Oh. That makes more sense."

"Dumbass…" Sammy mumbled. Firenze glared at her and went back to reading the paper.

After a few minutes, Sammy crossed her arms and said, "And I thought you were smart enough to read. Guess not." She reached for the paper, but before she could, Firenze threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"THIS IS RETARDED!" he shouted.

Curiously, Sammy picked the flyer up and read it. It said:

_Clean Up the Horse Stables_

_Difficulty: D-Rank._

_Description: Howdy ya'll! I reckon that my horses 'ave been muckin' up my stables! They've just been so sick that so much has come out of their rear ends! I can't keep up with them, so, can you fancy mages n' stuff clean out my stables for me? I'd be happier than a June bug in July!_

_Location: I'll come pick ya'll up at the base of Mt. Hakobe and take ya'll to my ranch. You better know how to ride a horse! Those are the basics of life right thar._

_Rewards: 20,000 J_

_-Elmer Mater_

Sammy turned as white as the snow blowing around them. Thunder rumbled in the distance, slowly closing in on the two. Firenze paced and fumed behind Sammy, completely oblivious to the giant shadow looming over both of them.

* * *

><p>The sun pounded against the pavement, causing the few unfortunate souls that were outside to sweat profusely. People peeked through their windows, staring curiously at the odd due walking out on the street. Were they crazy? It was 113 degrees outside. Some laughed, while others pitied the two, figuring that they were on an errand for some cruel, cruel boss. That was actually correct.<p>

"_Zeeeroooo-chaaaaaaaan!_" The guildmaster moaned. "It's _hot._"

Gritting her teeth, the white-haired woman growled back, "_Stop whining already! _We're almost there." Nikkou groaned once more, staggering behind Zero. The ground loudly crunched beneath his feet, unlike Zero who practically glided over the dirt without so much as a sound.

Once more, he voiced his complaints. "This is_ not_ fun. At all." Fuming in the front, Zero ignored the brunette's whining and focused on where they were supposed to go. She observed every building, reading the signs, looking for the right one.

The brunette pouted, disliking the fact that he was being ignored, and looked to the side, trying to find something to entertain himself with. He then beamed, realizing what he had found.

"Zero-chan~" he sung, grabbing onto the back of her shirt, and pointing at what he had found.

Zero steeled herself, fingers curling into a fist. She twirled around and froze, staring at what he was pointing at, fist inches from his face.

Nikkou chuckled nervously, while Zero scanned the building. It was medium-sized, one story, with odd, golden bricks, and a bright, golden sign with the black, blocky words "Hurray Restaurant".

"Oh." Zero muttered. "Er, good job.", and she walked towards the golden double doors, while Nikkou happily followed after.


	13. Done

Hey guys. This will be the last time I'll be speaking to you. I honestly can't do this anymore. Fact is, I can't write fanfictions anymore. I thought I'd be able to after last time, but it turns out I can't. I'm sorry guys, but I can't. This story, of course, will end. I barely have enough time to write even this right now, so please excuse any grammar mistakes I make. I'm not going on anymore. I'm really sorry for getting some of your hopes up with this story, but there have been surprises at every corner for me. Really sorry guys, but I want to thank you all for being so kind. Sorry, and bye.


End file.
